1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a display apparatus and controlling the display apparatus, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus which performs wireless/optical communication with an external apparatus, and controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of products applying wireless/optical modules as high quality video/audio interfaces have appeared. However, most of these products are either incapable of controlling power of wireless/optical modules or need switches, which results in a great deal of power consumption and causes inconvenience to users.
For example, a conventional wireless/optical system is configured by connecting only a single wireless display apparatus to a wireless set-top box (STB). Accordingly, when a user turns on the wireless display apparatus using a remote controller, power is supplied to an image processor and display unit of the wireless display apparatus, and power-on data is transmitted to the wireless STB. In response to the power-on data, the wireless STB supplies operating power to a tuner, and the tuner then tunes to a radio frequency (RF) signal to obtain a digital video signal. The digital video signal is transmitted to the wireless display apparatus. Additionally, when the user turns off the wireless display apparatus using the remote controller, the power supplied to the image processor and display unit of the wireless display apparatus is cut off, and power-off data is transmitted to the wireless STB. In response to the power-off data, the wireless STB stops supplying power to the tuner.
Accordingly, when a user points the remote controller toward the wireless display apparatus in order to turn on or off the wireless display apparatus in a conventional wireless/optical system, the wireless STB may also be turned on or off, thus increasing power consumption.